Alguna vez
by Rukia Kurosaki-Chan
Summary: Aunque vayamos por caminos separados,aunque luchemos por lo que queremos y queramos volver al lado de aquella persona...quizas..alguna vez ..Song Fic


Este es un song fic  
con la canción somewhere de whithin temptation  
espero que os guste

***~Alguna vez~***

Perdida en la oscuridad, esperando una señal.  
sin embargo es todo silencio,  
¿no puedes escuchar mis gritos?

Este sentimiento que puedo sentir,el dolor que siento,estos gritos que salen de mi garganta,con notar esta oscuridad que está en mi alma,que una vez pude sentir,aquel sentimiento que a su lado se había esfumado,aquella lluvia,que esta ocasión era dolor.

-Ichi...go...-sólo pude susurrar.

No puedes escuchar mis llantos,ya que sólo están en mi interior¿Por qué estoy luchando contra tí?¿Por qué?Una lucha en la que tu no me atacas,una lucha en la que esta guadaña que tengo en mis manos,está llena de la sangre que corre por tu brazo.Y no pierdes la esperanza,sigues gritando mi nombre.

nunca dejare la esperanza,  
necesito saber donde estás,  
pero una cosa es segura,  
siempre estarás en mi corazón.

Rukia ¿Dónde estás?,¿Por qué nadie sabe nada de tí?¿Por qué yo sólo te recuerdo?,no puedo encontrar a respuesta,un blandimiento de espadas,uno detrás de otro,sin perder la esperanza de encontrarte,grito tu nombre,el nombre de la persona que iluminó mi vida,a pesar de mi esperanza de encontrarte,mi corazón está contigo,estamos conectados¿Recuerdas?...A pesar de que no me recuerdes tu y yo formamos un lazo que nadie podrá romper.

-¡¡¡Ruuuuukiiiiaaaaaa!!!!!!

Te encontraré en algún lugar.  
Lo seguiré intentando hasta el día de mi muerte.  
necesito saberlo fuese lo que fuese que sucedió,  
la verdad liberará mi alma.

Allí estabas rezando con aquella tranquilidad en tu rostro,sólo por acercarme a tí,te alejaste,sin me importa lo que me pase,aunque termine destrozado,mi alma quedará salvada con ver como vuelves a recordarme,y pararás esta lluvia...esta tuviera que volver a enfretarme a todos por tí...lo haría,sólo necesito que agarres mi mano,y que vuelvas a mi lado,para volver a luchar espalda con marchites esa luz...

-¿Dónde estas Rukia?-noto la frustración en mi cuerpo-Dime donde estas...

Perdida en la oscuridad, intenta encontrar tu camino a casa.  
quiero abrazarte y no soltarte jamás.  
casi desearía que estubieses en el cielo para que nadie pudiese herir tu alma.  
viviendo en agonia porque no sé  
donde estas

En este lugar donde me encuentro,me siento perdida,tambaleandome entre esta oscuridad,a pesar de no poder controlar lo que hago,quiero encontrarte,quiero poder coger tu mano y no importa si tu ya eres feliz sin que yo esté,necesito tu confort para poder seguir adelante,quiero volver a ser yo,estoy sufriendo por no saber donde estás y donde te puedo encontrar,por eso las lágrimas inundan mi cara,siento dolor,en mi corazón,quiero cerrar los ojos y al abrirlos pensar que esto es un sueño.

-Estoy sola,en esta oscuridad...

Te encontraré en algún lugar.  
Lo seguiré intentando hasta el día de mi muerte.  
necesito saber qué sucedió,  
la verdad liberará mi alma.

No descansaré hasta volver a verte,te encontrare,no importa como pase el tiempo,si es de forma lenta o rápida,necesito saber porque acabamos en la oscuridad,tu en la luna blanca y yo en el sol negro,mientras que somos consumidos por la oscuridad,y nuestros pensamientos.¡No me puedo rendir ante ello!¡No puedo!Sin dejar de correr,sin dejar de buscarte,hasta que esta lluvia desaparezca.

Donde quiera que estes, no cesare mi busqueda.  
Lo que quiera que tomes, necesito saberlo.

Por eso alzo mi mano al cielo buscando la tuya,para poder notar como la coges,como me dedicas una sonrisa de las tuyas y me abrazas de esa forma que tu sabes,por eso te busco,no dejaré de buscarte Ichigo...

Por eso miro a la luna alzando la mano,para que me la puedas coger,para que puedas estar denuevo a mi lado,puedo ver ese lazo que nos une,ese lazo que llega hasta a tí,saber que estas viva aun me dá fuerzas de buscarte,¡Conseguiré encontrarte Rukia!!

Te encontraré en algún lugar,  
Lo seguiré intentando hasta el día de mi muerte.  
necesito saber sea lo que sea qué sucedió,  
La verdad liberará mi alma.

Por eso puedo sonreir,saber que ese lazo conduce a tí corro hacia a tí hasta que antes de mi muerte pueda encontrarte,y hacer que esta lluvia y esta oscuridad desaparezcan.....

_....Y no descansaré...hasta que alguna vez...pueda decirte lo que tu eres para mí..._

**Fin~***


End file.
